


The Pain Is My Pleasure

by servecobwebheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, D/s, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top!Ryan, bottom!Brendon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untying Brendon's wrists, Ryan listened to Brendon tsk at him.  "Treating me like I'm gonna break," Brendon said.  "I'm not gonna get seriously hurt.  Come on, it's just fun."</p><p>"I'm too afraid to hurt you," Ryan admitted.</p><p>"That's sweet, Ryan."  He looked to Ryan laying beside him, and raised an eyebrow mischievously.  "You'll just have to get used to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Is My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This became really long . . . But I'm kinda proud of this one.

_Just one night full of sin_  
Feel the pain on your skin  
Tough, I don't scream mercy  
It's your time to hurt me  
Yeah  
If I'm bad tie me down  
Shut me up, gag and bound me  
'Cause the pain is my pleasure  
Nothing comes better  
Yeah

_S &M // Rihanna and Britney Spears_

  
Brendon was everything Ryan wanted—every quality Ryan could possibly love in a person, Brendon had. He was perfect, beautiful, hot as all hell. When Ryan wasn't just admiring him, he was checking him out, studying the curves of his body that were just too tantalizing.

He never had to repress urges to get in Brendon's pants, get in bed with him, as Brendon was constantly throwing himself all over Ryan, almost wanting more than Ryan could bear sometimes.

So when their lips were attached, Brendon clawing Ryan's clothes off, the second they got home from an interview, it was no surprise.

"Fuck," Brendon cursed, as Ryan lightly trailed his fingers down his sides. "Fuck." He rested his forehead on Ryan's shoulder, breaths ragged, as he worked Ryan's belt lose. Finally getting it off, and Ryan's pants shoved halfway down his thighs, he tossed the belt over his own shoulder.

Ryan gently held Brendon's chin to kiss him again. Brendon pulled Ryan closer, greedily pushing his tongue past Ryan's lips. Ryan took a moment for his eyes to slip shut, and feel up Brendon's body, slowly inching his shirt up his torso. How he'd gotten so lucky to have this beauty at his fingertips—

Pulling Ryan by the neck, Brendon pressed their bodies together. The jagged ridges of bone that made up their hipbones were pinned together with enough force to inflict a dull pain. "Hey, Ryan, hey," Brendon whispered. "Do you want to try something?"

"What do you want to try?" Ryan whispered back. He rocked his hips up once, his cock giving friction to Brendon's through a layer of fabric, and relieving the pressure of the bone on bone contact.

Brendon leaned his hips into the feeling, his own eyelids fluttering. "T-tie me up," he stuttered.

"What?" Ryan said, stopping his movements.

"Please. Just—to the headboard—"

"Are you sure, B? That's, um. That's a big trust thing . . ."

"I trust you. I want." Brendon's voice dripped lustful wanting, and Ryan really didn't want to deny him.

"What do you want me to use, then?" Ryan asked.

"The belt."

There was no way he was going to do that to Brendon, but Brendon shivered when Ryan carefully took the leather off his shoulder. "No, that'll be too tight, it's gonna leave blisters on your wrists. Here, I'll get you something softer, it's alright."

Brendon scoffed, but in the end, had his wrists tied quite loosely to the headboard, with two neckties. Ryan could tell from the simple restraints that it was working Brendon up more than usual—his breathing was heavy, eyes widely blown, and Ryan had barely touched him, aside from stripping him—he looked simply wrecked already.

They'd never done anything like it before, as Brendon had never asked, and Ryan hadn't quite considered. Even though Brendon had made it clear this was what he wanted, Ryan still felt a bit doubtful, worried at the throw off of the balance of control between them. Ryan deliberately straddled Brendon's hips, while Brendon's eyes were trained on his every move. "You okay?" Ryan couldn't help but ask.

Brendon nodded, lips curving upwards. "Now kiss me while I can't make you do it," he said, half playful, half asking for it.

Ryan bent to kiss Brendon's waiting lips, the moment quickly becoming heated again. When Brendon started squirming underneath Ryan, as he couldn't touch him or move hips hips much, Ryan replaced his lips and tongue with two fingers in Brendon's mouth. Lightly, without much force, Ryan kissed Brendon's jawline, down his neck. He kept planting individual short kisses on his neck, even when he removed his fingers from Brendon's mouth, slick with saliva. Ryan's tongue flicked out over a patch of skin, and Brendon groaned—Ryan could feel the vibrations from Brendon's throat to his lips.

"Mark me up," Brendon pleaded. "Make me yours."

Ryan didn't move for a few seconds, listening to Brendon's audible breaths. He didn't want to cross any boundaries Brendon had—they hadn't discussed it enough for Ryan to know fully what Brendon wanted from him, so Ryan answered with an, "Oh, okay, um . . ."

He skillfully suckled a hickey into the soft skin above Brendon's collarbone, knowing Brendon was okay with it from the several times he'd left them on Brendon's neck in the past. Brendon seemed pleased with what Ryan was doing, and tipped his head back to expose more skin. Ryan was sure the marking would be a dark bruise by the time he moved his lips away.

With that, Ryan didn't dare do more, no matter how pleased Brendon seemed with it at the moment. There was the worry that Brendon wouldn't want that many bruises later, when he was thinking straight, not just about sex.

Ryan moved down Brendon's body more to skim his tongue over one of Brendon's nipples, and Brendon's whole body jerked at the sensitivity. That was enough for foreplay, Ryan decided, though it was weird to not have Brendon begging for just Ryan's cock at this point. Brendon seemed content with bucking up against Ryan and getting kissed by him.

In order to get lube, Ryan stopped paying attention to Brendon's body, leaving Brendon to blink blearily to see what Ryan was doing.

Ryan coated his fingers in lube, wanting Brendon to have a smoother prep than only saliva.

Brendon spread his legs for Ryan, with another breathless, "Ryan, please . . ."

Ryan had the prep last longer than usual, until Brendon was about to come untouched, just from Ryan's bony fingers against his prostate. It could happen, if Ryan was talking dirty to him, if the setting was right—he would come unexpectedly from sensation elsewhere than his cock. Ryan loved to see how he could make it happen, but he wasn't looking to do that, especially with Brendon tied up.

Condoms were a thing of the past, as they were only sleeping with each other. Any possessive part of Ryan was attracted to being able to come inside Brendon, how there was nothing between them at all.

Brendon's legs wound tightly around Ryan's waist while Ryan fucked him, making sure it was deep. Ryan moved a hand on Brendon's cock, assuring they were both getting pleasure. Through his haze of pleasure, Ryan could tell Brendon's arms were shaking, tied above his head. He was panting, wisps of his voice coming out with every breath; his eyelids dropped to the point of his dark eyes only being visible through a slit. His head was thrown back, pale expanse of his neck on display with a red bruising spot in the shape of Ryan's mouth.

Ryan came at the sight, with a rush of temptation to bite down on the mark he had already made on Brendon's skin. He fucked Brendon harder through his orgasm, and Brendon came shortly after, in Ryan's hand and across their chests.

It all seemed to drain Brendon, his body slumping, only held up by the restraints high up in the headboard. Ryan pulled out of Brendon, careful to make it not feel so bad for him, and felt tired himself. "Ryan, baby, can you . . ." All Brendon had to do was look up at his hands, and Ryan was there to untie him. Brendon sunk down into the pillows, still out of breath. He crossed an arm over his chest, to press his fingertips into the hickey.

Ryan thought that seemed painful, but didn't say anything to stop Brendon. He appeared to be in a good place, not in pain. "Shower,  
my love?" Ryan invited, fighting his drowsiness to stand up.

"I guess," Brendon said, yawning. He reluctantly followed Ryan to clean up.

After, when they were both still naked and soaking wet, Brendon looked in the mirror, touching the new bruise again. Ryan came and wrapped his arms around Brendon from behind, looking at the marking. "You like that?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean . . ." Brendon smirked in a less tired way. ". . . You could always give me one to match on the other side, or, who knows, a couple on my hips, I know you love those, maybe my thighs . . . I like feeling it."

"Hmm," Ryan hummed into Brendon's neck. "Maybe next time. I don't want to hurt you."

Brendon nodded in agreement, simply from tiredness, and Ryan fell asleep the second he laid down.

<<<<<>>>>>

Brendon was truly non-stop. Ryan awoke to Brendon's lips on his neck, one of his thighs between his. Brendon's kisses were light, just to wake Ryan up. Ryan was tired, kissing Brendon's lips on instinct. Brendon pulled the sheets off their bodies, and swung a leg over Ryan's to sit on his hips. To hold Brendon up, Ryan put his hands on his waist, but he was falling asleep again.

His eyes opened a bit at Brendon whispering in his ear—"What do you want, lover? I'll do anything for you."

Ryan ran his fingers down Brendon's spine, but didn't give a verbal response. Brendon ducked down in the sheets to mouth at the head of Ryan's cock, getting him hard with the teasing. Ryan's hips bucked up when Brendon pulled away, and he didn't know how Brendon had enough energy to be such a controlled tease, so early in the morning.

"Do you want me? Do you want more?" Brendon said, straddling Ryan again. Ryan caught sight of the dark hickey on Brendon's neck, and his eyes snapped open, wide awake. "You can have me. I'm all yours."

"B—" Ryan started. "—you keep giving me control."

Brendon laughed a bit. "That's the point."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I mean, look how dark that is, I really don't want to put you in pain." Ryan brushed his fingertips over the hickey.

Brendon blinked slow, holding Ryan's hand over his neck. "That's what I want. The pain."

Ryan bit his cheek. "You like pain?" He asked.

Brendon's cheeks went pink. "Yeah . . ."

To take some of Brendon's embarrassment away at talking about it, Ryan leaned up to peck Brendon's lips. "Like it rough?" Ryan said.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Ryan asked. Brendon shifted on Ryan's hips, awkward. "Just lay down, sweetheart, I think we should talk about this."

Brendon complied, laying down next to Ryan and facing him.

"I need to know limits, what you like. I want to know," Ryan said.

"I'm into a lot of things," Brendon said.

"You like being tied up," Ryan started for him.

"I like . . . being kind of . . . powerless, I guess. Like, it's really stress relieving to just submit and have the pleasure come from someone else. I like having someone else touch me, and I can't really . . . do anything about it."

"But there's a limit to that, right? There are certain things you wouldn't just take."

"I would let you know if something was too much."

"And what would you want?"

"Pain. Just so much feeling all at the same time."

"You've gotta be specific here, babe."

Brendon was a bit embarrassed again, tucking his face in Ryan's neck. "I'm into getting hit. Scratched. Bitten. Hair pulled. You know. The works."

"You want that from me?" Ryan said, voice still gentle, hands carding through Brendon's hair on their own accord.

Brendon nodded. "You can do whatever you want with me. I don't want to ask for it."

"I think I can do that for you," Ryan said.

Ryan was still skeptical, not sure if he had the dominance Brendon was looking for. "We'll try it out?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, but, while we're talking about it still, is there anything else you want? It's better if you tell me now."

Brendon bit his lip and didn't make eye contact with Ryan. "I want to be talked down to," he managed to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Treat me like you own me. Be possessive.   
Claim your place with me. Tell me what to do. Degrade me."

Ryan exhaled heavily. Brendon had such a strong personality, Ryan couldn't picture smothering it, even during sex. "Brendon, that's really—"

"I know it's weird and fucked up, but you asked. I want it. I'm really craving to have that."

"So . . . would you want me to, like, call you names?" Ryan inquired.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Would you . . . would you punish me? Not let me come, bruise me, fuck me up?" Brendon's words were breathy, and Ryan could tell all the discussion was getting him aroused again.

"I could try. You'll have to let me know, though, if you don't want something. This has to all be good for you, okay? I'm not going to do anything you don't ask for."

Brendon smiled at that. "You can surprise me sometimes."

"So, you want me to hurt you in bed, be overly possessive, and punish you? And you want to be fucked? Yes?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Okay," Ryan accepted, still taking it in. "Okay."

"But that's enough about what I want. It's really about what you want," Brendon said. He pressed himself against Ryan's leg, and Ryan could feel that he was hard again. "I'll be good for you."

And so Ryan tied him up again, by the wrists, a bit tighter this time. Brendon expectantly looked at him. The sight of him laid out, naked and aroused for Ryan, simply made Ryan want to fuck him, hard and fast. There wasn't enough room in his thoughts for all the experimenting Brendon wanted—but Ryan was going to try for him, anyway.

Tentatively, he leaned in for a kiss and wove a hand through the roots of Brendon's hair, enough to give him a slight tug in closer, to deepen the kiss. Brendon moaned from the back of his throat into Ryan's lips.

Ryan pulled away for air, and carefully took the hand out of Brendon's hair. He half-expected Brendon to tell him, 'enough, that hurts,' but Brendon only looked at him with bright eyes, and watched Ryan move down to his neck. Touching the existing hickey, Ryan planted open lips higher on Brendon's neck, to the side more, and sucked the skin there.

Upon seeing the new mark, after Ryan was done, it clicked to him how Brendon wanted more possessiveness. The hickey was up high enough on Brendon's neck to be visible when Brendon wore clothes—his shirts wouldn't cover it. It would be on display for anyone who saw him, letting them know he belonged to someone.

A chill ran up Ryan's spine at the thought.

Brendon had the smallest of smiles on his face when Ryan looked at him again, and it was so undeniably provocative. In a way, Ryan thought, Brendon was still perfectly in control, as he had Ryan falling apart for him, just with a simple look.

Ryan kissed him again—couldn't resist—and bit at Brendon's bottom lip. It wasn't hard, not enough to draw blood, or even cause any pain. Brendon tilted his chin up to sink Ryan's teeth into his skin more.

When Brendon began squirming, back arching and hips following, Ryan pulled away. There was a deep red indent from Ryan's teeth on Brendon's bottom lip.

Brendon licked it and smiled.

Ryan didn't want to keep him waiting. He ran his tongue from the second hickey on Brendon's neck to the other side, beginning to suck a third into his skin. Ryan only detached his lips to probe his tongue into the forming bruise, and Brendon let out a small whine. "Yes, Ryan—" His voice broke off with Ryan's fingertips feeling out his collarbones, his chest. "Ryan, please," he said, arching his back again, head thrown back, pale skin all on display. His skin was all smooth and perfect, presented to Ryan. Brendon wanted him to mark it all up, but in that moment, Ryan couldn't bring himself to do it.

Brendon was intently watching Ryan take in his body, and when Ryan's eyes wandered back up to Brendon's, he nodded. "Please," he exhaled, begging with his eyes. "Take me. I'm yours, yours."

Ryan remembered Brendon telling him to talk down to him. Ryan thought he looked absolutely desperate, but he wouldn't say that to him. He thought Brendon was being needy, begging for him like that, and how hot that was, but he wouldn't say that.

"You're too pretty," Ryan said, softly. Brendon shivered at Ryan's breath on his neck. Ryan rested a hand on Brendon's chest, and curled his fingertips, edges of his nails barely grazing the skin. Brendon gasped from that alone, the excitement at what Ryan might do. Ryan thought of the bright red streaks he could leave on Brendon, how if he wasn't careful, he could break skin.

He couldn't bring himself to do it, and brought his hand back from Brendon. The three hickeys were already bad enough. "Tease," Brendon muttered. Then, Ryan was mouthing at Brendon's cock, and Brendon wasn't talking anymore.

Ryan couldn't touch Brendon much more, not able to follow through with all of Brendon's requests. When Ryan's fucked him, he squeezed Brendon's hips particularly hard, maybe enough to leave bruises. He hoped that was enough to satisfy Brendon.

Untying Brendon's wrists, Ryan listened to Brendon tsk at him. "Treating me like I'm gonna break," Brendon said. "I'm not gonna get seriously hurt. Come on, it's just fun."

"I'm too afraid to hurt you," Ryan admitted.

"That's sweet, Ryan." He looked to Ryan laying beside him, and raised an eyebrow mischievously. "You'll just have to get used to it."

<<<<<>>>>>

Bruises healed, and Brendon didn't like that. He crawled in Ryan's lap one morning, baring his neck to him, and rocked his hips down. "They're gone," Brendon complained, referring to the hickeys.

"Yes, they are," Ryan agreed.

"I know you want to leave more," Brendon said. "I know you loved watching me try to cover them up. I know you loved how they claimed me, tied me to you."

Brendon wasn't wrong. Ryan did love getting sharp reminders of Brendon begging all throughout the day, just by looking at him. "Yeah, nice to know you're not going off with someone else," Ryan said sarcastically.

Brendon pouted. Just for that, Ryan wanted to bite his lips again. Maybe he could get used to that. "You could bite me," Brendon suggested, eyes bright. "Bite marks would last longer."

"That's dangerous, B."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be a hard bite. You know what I mean."

An idea crossed Ryan's mind, and, yeah, he could do this, he could start to play this game Brendon wanted between them. Ryan curled his fingers around Brendon's waist, looking up into Brendon's eyes. "What're you gonna do to earn that from me?" Ryan asked, putting on a certain cocky air.

Brendon melted a bit in Ryan's hands. He blinked a few times before answering, voice silky, "What do you want me to do?"

In turn to that, Ryan was somewhat taken aback. Brendon was submissive to his every will, Ryan could see it, from the way his eyelids drooped, still looking with lust at Ryan's lips. He could ask Brendon for any sexual favor, and he would do it. Somehow, that felt wrong.

"Strip for me, baby boy," Ryan said, not planning to ask for much else from him.

Brendon practically jumped off Ryan's lap and complied, clothes falling to the floor in a pile.

"Good," Ryan felt the need to say. What had he been thinking? Brendon didn't need to earn anything from him—Ryan was always happy to follow his wishes.

Brendon's face lit up at the word, and he looked at Ryan, awaiting another command. Ryan didn't know how to drop it. "Come here," Ryan said, and Brendon sat in his lap again, facing him. "You're perfect. You don't need to earn anything."

Ryan fell prey to Brendon's are-you-serious look. "I please you first, and that's how I get my pleasure. You tell me what to do."

"So if I tell you to suck me off . . ."

"Then I'm on my knees right now."

Brendon slid between Ryan's legs, hands resting on the button of his pants. Ryan felt a bit breathless. "Why would I ever want to punish you?" Ryan muttered.

"If I say something you don't like, do something without your permission . . ." Brendon mused. He let go of his hesitation, quickly undoing Ryan's pants to demonstrate what he said. "Like, right now, I'm gonna suck your dick, and you're gonna worry about me choking, and I hate that." He put heavy emphasis on the word, 'hate,' as if it would make Ryan mad.

Naturally, Ryan replied with, "You want to choke on cock? That sounds . . ."

"Slutty? I know. And that's the way you should treat me." Brendon took Ryan's cock in, deep, lips stretched. He looked up at Ryan's face, waiting for a reply after Ryan keened at the contact.

"B-but you're n-not a-a slut," Ryan stuttered.

Brendon pulled his mouth off Ryan's cock, a string of saliva passed his lips. "No?" He said. He crawled up Ryan's body, pushing him back on the bed and straddling him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't—" Ryan faltered—Brendon wrapped a hand around his cock.

"I'd do anything for some pain and some cock, Ryan."

Those words triggered some alarm in Ryan's brain.

Anything?

Brendon grinned deviously, seeing the worried look on Ryan's face. "I would go to anyone who was willing to offer that to me. Several people, even. Whore myself out."

Ryan's fingers twitched. His blood pumped angry possessiveness.

"And I would come home to you, Ryan, and I would be dirty, sore, and covered in cuts and bruises, and I would feel great. They wouldn't be from you. You're too afraid to hurt me."

Ryan couldn't take that, couldn't handle the image of someone else with Brendon. Ryan flipped them over, pinning Brendon to the mattress. Brendon still looked controlled, and Ryan had never wanted to take that away from him as much as he did in that moment. "If you're anyone's slut, you're my slut. Mine. You're not going anywhere." He squeezed Brendon's wrists, hoping to leave bruises. "You take what I give you, and you won't go looking for it anywhere else. Isn't that right? Answer me."

Brendon moaned, high pitched, and this time threw his head back and exposed his neck as a sign of submission.

"That's what I thought." Ryan aimed high up on Brendon's neck, and sunk his teeth into the skin before his lips. He sucked a mark there, teeth pressed into softness, listening to Brendon's noises. "Look at you, all desperate for me. This is what you want, isn't it?" He bit down on another part of Brendon's neck again, and Brendon kept keening. "You really are a slut, aren't you? You like getting bitten."

"Yours, fuck, yours," Brendon panted.

"You like this too much," Ryan said. He reached for the lube out of the nightstand, letting go of Brendon's wrists temporarily. His fingers were slicked and dripping, so he could roughly prep Brendon, three fingers at once.

Brendon gasped, body tensing, before he pushed back on Ryan's hand, fucking himself. "Desperate, desperate. That really turned you on, didn't it?" Ryan asked.

A strangled noise escaped Brendon's throat, that Ryan supposed was a, "yes." He was a wreck, rocking down on Ryan's fingers, choking back noises, face screwed up with pleasure. Unrestrained, he grabbed the sheets, knuckles white.

Experimentally, with his free hand, Ryan reached up to the side of Brendon's ribcage. He dug his fingernails into the base of his ribs, dragging them down his side, the dip of his waist, and scratched all the way down to his hip. Brendon groaned. His cock was leaking pre-come by then, chest and neck glistening with sweat.

The white streak on Brendon's skin from the scratch quickly turned a bright, angry red.

Every mark on Brendon was from Ryan, and that aroused Ryan more than he ever thought it could. He rushed to lube himself up, and pushed into Brendon, stretched open from Ryan's fingers already.

Brendon wasn't holding back anymore, moaning shamelessly. Ryan was in control of all of his pleasure. "I shouldn't even let you come," Ryan said, knowing he was making Brendon's vision black out in ecstasy, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

Brendon's eyes flew open, wide and pleading. "No, no, please, Ryan, I need . . ."

"You wait for me to let you," Ryan told him.

Ryan snapped his hips, colliding with Brendon's, the skin on skin hitting hard. When he felt himself getting close to coming, he wrapped a hand around Brendon's cock.

"Ryan," Brendon panted.

Ryan came hard, slumping weakly over Brendon.

"Please, Ryan," Brendon cried out.

"Come for me," Ryan finally said, and with one more stroke of Ryan's shaking hand, Brendon did.

Ryan pulled out of him, careful. His come was dripping out of Brendon's hole, through Brendon clenching his muscles in the aftershocks. Ryan rested halfway on the pillows, listening to the alternating heavy breaths between him and Brendon. "Fuck," Brendon said, staring at the ceiling. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, holy shit. That was . . . Amazing. Fuck."

"Okay, good."

"I love you," Brendon said.

"I love you, too."

"I wouldn't ever actually leave you for someone else."

"I know, sweetheart," Ryan said, and kissed Brendon's temple. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, yeah, this was good, Ryan. Maybe I won't have to try so hard next time," Brendon said.

"I'll try for you," Ryan said.

<<<<<>>>>>

"Okay, Brendon, I know what you want, and I'm gonna give it to you. Come lay back now. Relax," Ryan invited.

As always, Brendon obeyed.

Ryan had been denying Brendon since the morning, and they'd just gotten home from dinner. Brendon had been all over him, asking for a quick fuck in the shower before they left for a photoshoot. They were already running a bit late, so Ryan said no, made Brendon put on clothes, and dragged him out of the house. Brendon had casted Ryan these looks all day, ranging from pleading and desperate to devious and cocky. Ryan wanted to tease him—make sure Brendon was begging and helpless by the time they were home—and pulled Brendon along to go out for dinner, then shopping a bit.

Ryan was surprised Brendon was just giving in and submitting to him when they got home, that he wasn't just trying to get fucked as fast as possible. Brendon seemed to want to be slowly taken apart by Ryan, and Ryan would do so for him.

It was expected for Brendon to be a bit overeager, though.

Ryan couldn't find two things to tie Brendon's wrists individually up, so he resorted to the tie Brendon had been wearing before stripping. He tied Brendon's wrists together, above his head, and waited for Brendon to test the restraints to make another move.

Brendon looked beautiful, Ryan thought. Since the last time they'd done this, Brendon's body had healed itself, leaving his skin mostly unblemished. Ryan knew that meant Brendon was silently begging to be marked up all over again.

Ryan just wanted to kiss him first, and gently touch him some.

He leaned in to press their lips together, softly, and Brendon was already trying to make it harder. Ryan pulled back an inch. "Relax," he said into Brendon's lips. He kissed Brendon's lips again, and this time, Brendon barely kissed back. Deliberately, he licked past Brendon's lips and into his mouth, letting it get more passionate. Brendon let out a long whine, obviously wanting more from Ryan than just an innocent kiss. Ryan smiled in a mockingly sweet way. "Is there something wrong, my love?" He asked. The start of an answer started coming from Brendon, and Ryan cut him off with another slow kiss. "You're lips are so gorgeous," Ryan said. Brendon looked at him, disbelieving.

"Just tell me what you want me to do with them," Brendon tried.

"Close them," Ryan said, putting an index finger to them. "I'll take care of you."

Ryan kissed a trail down Brendon's throat, then turned his focus to tease Brendon's nipples. Brendon's back arched, and his breathing sped up. Ryan's thumbs flicked over the sensitive skin, knowing what it was doing to Brendon. "Ryan, what're you doing?"

"Shh."

"Please, I want—"

"Just hush. You want me to tell you what to do, and that's it."

Brendon huffed a bit, then fell silent. Ryan kissed him again, and Brendon was pliant. They simply had a make out session, Ryan teasing Brendon's nipples every now and then, but not letting it progress. It lasted for awhile, until Brendon started talking again. "Ryan, you made me wait all day, and now—"

"Quiet. I can make you wait as long as I want." Ryan was dropping the gentleness in favor of being more dominant, in control.

"This isn't enough, please—"

Ryan bore his fingernails into Brendon's chest. "Stop complaining."

Brendon remained composed to suggestively say, "What're you gonna do? Gag me?"

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? Looks like we're gonna have to go shopping for all the sex toys your heart could desire. But no, I'm not gonna gag you tonight. I think you deserve a punishment."

Brendon's eyes widened hopefully.

"You're not gonna like it, don't get so excited." Ryan reached up to the tie around Brendon's wrists, working it loose. He hadn't been planning on doing this to Brendon. "I try to be good to you, but you wouldn't listen. So now you get what you deserve." Ryan tossed the tie aside, and looked down at Brendon watching him. "Get on your hands and knees. Hold on to the headboard. There. Now you're going to be my good little slut, aren't you?"

Brendon nodded.

"Of course you are." Ryan leaned forward to whisper in Brendon's ear, "Too bad you're not getting fucked, then. Close your legs."

Brendon whimpered, but did so anyway. Ryan looked at Brendon's thighs, and licked his lips.

Ryan grabbed the lube and clicked the top open.

"Ryan, why do you—?" Brendon began.

Possessively, Ryan rested his hand on the base of Brendon's spine. "Did I give you permission to speak?" Brendon exhaled shakily. Ryan was pleased with that. "No. Now that I've got your attention, I'm gonna lay out your punishment. You're not getting fucked tonight, and I better not catch you touching yourself, because you don't get to come tonight, either."

Ryan could see the muscles in Brendon's back physically tense at those words.

Ryan's hesitation at the whole thing was still there, and he kissed between Brendon's shoulder blades. "Okay?" He whispered, giving Brendon a chance to back out of everything if he was too uncomfortable.

"Okay," Brendon affirmed.

"Good."

Proceeding, Ryan slicked his cock up with the lube, gripped Brendon's hips, and forced his cock between his closed thighs. He thrusted into the soft flesh, the friction all he needed—and Brendon's thighs—it was almost as good as fucking Brendon's ass.

Brendon was gasping and panting, holding back as much noise as he could upon Ryan's request. Ryan wondered if the skin on the inside of Brendon's thighs was sensitive. He hoped it was.

"I'm gonna come all over you, baby boy," Ryan growled. "Such a good fuck toy for me like this." He pulled his cock out of Brendon's thighs, and touched himself. He came across the back of Brendon's thighs and ass.

Ryan held onto Brendon's hips until his body calmed down enough. "Hey," Ryan said. "Brendon." Ryan stood up, and held out a hand to Brendon. "Come here. I'll help you get cleaned up."

Brendon hesitantly took his hand and followed him to the bathroom. Ryan turned the shower on, and let go of Brendon's hand for him to get in. Ryan followed him.

Brendon's cock was still hard, flush against his stomach. His knees were shaking, and he blinked innocently up at Ryan.

With a washcloth, Ryan gently cleaned the come off Brendon's body. "You must be tired, B. You can relax. I've got you," Ryan soothed.

Ryan washed Brendon's hair for him, pressed against Brendon's back. Brendon was still trembling, in need of release, and his hips bucked forward in search of non existent friction. Ryan ignored it.

After the shower, Ryan wrapped a towel around Brendon's shoulders. "Go put on some clothes, lover. Let's go to bed." He kissed Brendon's forehead and left him to it.

Ryan fell asleep easily, but he knew Brendon must've had a hard time. He never had any relief.

Brendon still hadn't come when Ryan awoke, early dawn. He was asleep, on top of the covers. Apparently, he got hot during the night and took his clothes off. But he'd obeyed Ryan, and hadn't sleepily touched himself, hadn't rutted into the mattress. His cock was half hard, and his face twitched from his dreams.

Ryan woke him up with small kisses on his face and whisperings of his name. Brendon groggily opened his eyes, and his hips rocked forward almost immediately. Brendon caught sight of Ryan and sighed. "Ryan, please," Brendon mumbled, not even fully awake yet. Ryan felt bad for leaving him neglected like that.

Brendon moaned outright when Ryan wrapped a hand around his cock, and his hips thrusted desperately into the contact. "Go ahead and come," Ryan said.

He didn't last long at all, coming across Ryan's hand and his chest. It winded him slightly, and just made him even more drowsy. He rolled over, tucked his face in Ryan's neck, and fell asleep again. Ryan held him and did the same.

<<<<<>>>>>

Brendon said it was stress relieving, to have Ryan tell him what to do, take the control away from him. Having made sure Brendon was comfortable with anything and everything Ryan may ask of him, Ryan allowed it to be stress relieving for himself as well. He didn't worry nearly as much anymore. To have Brendon at his fingertips, be able to say whatever he pleased, was thrilling—Ryan wouldn't deny it.

Pain and degradation wasn't a part of sex every time, as it was too exhausting when they got caught up in the heat of the moment. But Ryan always knew when Brendon wanted it and when he didn't, from the tone of his voice, or the way he kissed him.

"Want you," Brendon murmured against Ryan's lips, after they'd been making out in the middle of the living room.

Ryan slipped his hands up the back of Brendon's shirt, holding him close by his spine. "You want my cock?" Ryan clucked.

Brendon nodded into Ryan's shoulder.

With a hand securely on Brendon's back, Ryan led him to the bedroom. "Get on your knees for me like a good slut," Ryan said. Brendon dropped to his knees, tentatively grasping onto Ryan's belt buckle.

"Can I?" Brendon asked quietly, looking up at Ryan. Brendon's wide brown eyes still made Ryan melt, fall in love again.

Ryan nodded his approval, and Brendon skillfully had Ryan's pants down and cock out in a few seconds. "There you go," Ryan said. "Be my good boy now."

Brendon dipped his head to lick the head of Ryan's cock, then wrap his lips down a few inches. Ryan hummed, controlling himself to let Brendon know he was appeased. He tangled his fingers in Brendon's hair, from the top of his head. Brendon went down on him farther, using his tongue well. Rya nudged his hips forward, making Brendon take more. Brendon didn't gag, simply hollowing his cheeks to suck better.

Fuck, Brendon was good. He could deep-throat, taking Ryan down to the hilt, letting Ryan rock his hips some. Ryan tugged on his hair, the fistful giving Ryan leverage. It made Brendon's tongue press firmly into the underside of Ryan's cock, and Brendon was the one who moaned, sending vibrations through Ryan's body. "You take it so well. So good. You're a cock slut, aren't you, Brendon? A desperate little whore," Ryan praised, in a way.

Ryan watched Brendon, who was being absolutely perfect for him, and almost came at the sight. His eyes were closed, fluttering whenever Ryan moved. His lips were stretched and red, and his nose brushed Ryan's stomach with Ryan's careful movements. He was obviously enjoying having Ryan's cock in his mouth, and Ryan could hardly handle it.

"Touch yourself. I know you want to. That's it," Ryan said. Brendon's hands had been clasped behind his back the whole time, but he didn't hesitate to shove a hand in his pants. Ryan tightened his grip in Brendon's hair, thrusting into his mouth a bit harder. "So, so good. I'm gonna come, B."

Brendon blinked up at him, ready for it, with eyes watering.

Ryan tugged on Brendon's hair, and Brendon came from that, before even Ryan. He breathed heavily through his nose, not pulling off Ryan's cock, not having permission to do so.

It was too much, and Ryan came hard in Brendon's mouth, down his throat. Brendon obediently swallowed and licked his lips.

Ryan helped Brendon up and out of his clothes before round two. They weren't going to rest until Brendon was well fucked.

<<<<<>>>>>

On tour again, the release was harder to find. All they had were quick hand jobs and a few hotel nights, where they were too tired to do more than slowly fuck and quickly come. It was just enough to keep them sated.

Yet towards the end of tour, a week and a half passed, and Ryan and Brendon didn't get any alone time at all. Brendon was coiled up tight, apparently stressing and worrying about things he didn't need to without having Ryan's affectionate comfort. Ryan felt bad, but there was really nothing he could do, since they were always busy.

Finally, they got a dressing room to themselves before a show, but they barely had any time. When Ryan was changing into stage clothes, pants discarded somewhere, Brendon snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. "Bet I can make you come in ten minutes," Brendon said.

"No, B. We really don't have time. It's a hotel night, just hold out."

Brendon raised an eyebrow, not pleased with that answer. He palmed at Ryan's cock through his boxers, and Ryan's eyes rolled back at the much needed contact. "We don't have to hold out."

"Okay, okay, fine, but we've gotta hurry," Ryan gave in.

Brendon agreed with him, and dropped to his knees. Ryan expected Brendon to start sucking him off, but Brendon only lapped at the head of his cock. Ryan let him lick and mouth only a few inches, thinking that maybe Brendon was experimenting and thought it was more arousing to Ryan like that.

After a few minutes, though, of Brendon's lips only lightly touching him, Ryan determined Brendon was purposely teasing him. "Look, we're running out of time. You're being a cock tease. Get up here," Ryan said. "I'm gonna punish you properly."

Brendon gave a faux pout and waited for Ryan to tell him what to do.

"Pants down," Ryan said. "Bend over the counter."

Brendon did as he was told, presenting his ass to Ryan.

"You're gonna count until I stop," Ryan said. Brendon gave a small nod.

Ryan raised his hand to lower it and spank Brendon's cheeks with force. There was a whoosh of air, then a loud slapping sound, and a small voice say, "One."

Ryan repeated this fourteen more times, spanking Brendon's ass cheeks until they were bright red and bruising. Brendon had dutifully counted all the way up to fifteen, but his words had become less and less coherent. He was stuttering and crying out more often towards the end, but Ryan wasn't going to add on to his punishment for that. Punishing Brendon for not keeping quiet would be for another day.

Brendon's ass was red, a truly bright, angry color, and some places were darker than others, with bruises in the shape of handprints forming.

Ryan was so turned on, he could hardly think. He pressed his cock against Brendon's left cheek, and Brendon writhed a bit. "Does that hurt?" Ryan asked Brendon, sweetly.

"It st-stings."

Ryan ground his cock down on the flesh, and Brendon moaned like he was about to come. Pleased with that response, Ryan kept rutting against Brendon's ass cheek—the heat radiating off his skin was delicious. Ryan groaned and switched cheeks, as to not make one side more raw than the other. His grinding sped up as he felt heat spreading through his abdomen, and the sounds Brendon was making underneath him were just adding to his arousal.

"You sound so needy," Ryan said. He scratched down Brendon's back, in turn giving Brendon more pain and pleasure. "And you know what? Cock teases don't get to be needy." He pulled away from Brendon's ass and stroked his own cock a few times, before he came, the white streaking across Brendon's beaten ass. Brendon keened again.

The punishment still wasn't over. "You're a mess," Ryan said, but he didn't make a move to clean Brendon up. Their time was really limited then. "Pull your pants up, slut. We've got places to be."

With shaking hands, Brendon pulled his boxers up, forcing his hard cock back in the fabric. Ryan's come smeared against Brendon's ass and the boxers as he shifted to pull his pants up. Having his cheeks coated in come was helping him, in a way, as it would take some of the burn off of having the clothing rub rawly against his skin. Ryan mostly just wanted to have Brendon claimed through the show. He felt proudly possessive after the spanking, and Brendon's ass being covered in his come through a whole show gave him affirmation that Brendon truly was his.

Later that night, at the hotel, Ryan didn't tie Brendon up, but Brendon was still powerless and under Ryan's control. Ryan was using one hand to pinch and squeeze Brendon's nipples, and the other was thrusting fingers in and out of Brendon's hole, pressing against his prostate.

Brendon came untouched from that alone—"What a good little slut for me, coming from just my touches. Perfectly helpless. My good boy."

<<<<<>>>>>

"Brendon, sweetheart, I brought you a surprise," Ryan cooed, walking into the bedroom. He held a pair of nipple clamps, connected by a cold chain, to add some weight to it. Brendon had wanted some for awhile, but Ryan had only just found and bought him a pair.

He had planned the moment, hiding the clamps in a kitchen drawer. He'd gotten Brendon all worked up, how Ryan wanted him, and left him in the bedroom to retrieve them.

Ryan was proud of his work. He stood in the doorway, admiring how he had Brendon. At Ryan's words, Brendon had nodded eagerly, ready to take whatever Ryan would give him. He wasn't able to do much else, have more of a reaction, due to how much physical control Ryan had taken away from him.

Brendon's wrists were tied to the bed with leather cuffs, and he could only curl his fingers into fists for movement. His dark hair blended and matched with the blindfold tied around his face, keeping him blind and unknowing of whatever Ryan was doing. He could only nod a response—there being no point in his noises—Ryan had put a gag in his mouth. All Brendon was left with was hearing Ryan's voice, and feeling Ryan's skin on his.

Ryan held the nipple clamps in one hand, and trailed the fingers of his other up the side of Brendon's thigh. Brendon's skin jumped under the touch, as he obviously didn't know Ryan was right there. Ryan loved how reactive Brendon was to everything. "Hmm, lover, are you ready?" Ryan asked.

Brendon nodded again, and Ryan skimmed his fingertips up his torso. The chain on the clamps clanked quietly, and Brendon's wrists tugged subtly on the leather. Ryan rested his hand on Brendon's chest, and carefully closed a clamp over Brendon's hard nipple. If he hadn't been expecting Ryan's soft touches, he definitely hadn't been expecting that, and he gasped, muffled behind the gag.

Ryan stroked Brendon's sternum while watching his reaction, making sure it was positive. With so much of his trust and physical control handed over to Ryan, Ryan had to make sure he was okay, that everything was still within his limits. All Brendon would have to do was shake his head, a way of saying no, and the gag would come out, the blindfold off, wrists unlocked. Breathe, cover up, talk if he needed to. No matter what, Ryan needed Brendon's affirmations, had to make sure he was happy.

With Brendon's permission, Ryan went ahead and attached the second clamp, letting the connecting chain lay on Brendon's chest. Brendon's breathing had grown quicker, heavier, but Ryan was going to take his time with him.

Ryan stepped back to glimpse at Brendon's whole body. His pale, smooth, unblemished skin was no more, as they'd both become accustomed to the roughness in bed. Ryan knew there were bruises under the cuffs covering Brendon's wrists, from all the times Ryan had held him down by them, with nothing to tie him up with. Bruises decorated his waist and hips, smaller light ones from Ryan's fingertips, and darker ones from his palms. His ass faired the same from spankings. The inside of his thighs had a matching hickey on either side, deep purple. Ryan had had to work on that for awhile to get them darkened, all while Brendon had been writhing and begging for Ryan to just fuck him already. That was where the idea for the gag came from. Brendon's collarbones were almost totally covered in hickeys of varying shades—different time periods had passed since Ryan left them. There were several scattered amongst Brendon's neck, enough that Ryan couldn't leave more.

The chain from the nipple clamps grazed what looked like a cut, from the time Ryan broke skin, scratching down his chest. Brendon wanted one on his stomach, too, so Ryan had given it to him.

His body was all marked up, just the way Brendon had asked Ryan for it to be since the beginning.

Ryan tugged on the chain, and Brendon moaned. "Such a slut," Ryan said in reply. He reached down Brendon's body to touch his cock, making more helpless noises escape Brendon's throat—everything restricted by the gag. Ryan stroked Brendon's cock to get him even more worked up, his chest glistening with sweat, then Ryan stopped touching him. He threaded his fingers through Brendon's hair, pulling it right, and whispered in Brendon's ear. "If you want to come tonight," Ryan said, "you're gonna have to be good for me when I fuck you."

Brendon spread his legs invitingly, and whined.

"Oh, you want that, don't you? Well, you're gonna have to do more than that to earn it."

He whimpered this time. Ryan smirked, though Brendon couldn't see it.

"You're gonna have to beg, Brendon. Show me you want it."

Brendon jutted his chin forward, as if expecting Ryan to take out the gag. Ryan wasn't going to do anything of the sort.

"To the best of your abilities, of course. How helpless you are, how pathetic. Go on. Beg for it, B."

He went about babbling uselessly behind the gag. Truly, he was unable to form words, but he was still trying, much to Ryan's amusement. He eventually resigned to smaller whimpers and gasps.

Ryan wanted him so bad, he could hardly hold up through the teasing he was inflicting on Brendon.

Brendon didn't know when Ryan was coating his fingers with lube, and his back arched in reaction when Ryan slipped two fingers into him at once. Ryan was quick to add a third, his cock throbbing. He sunk his teeth into a hickey on Brendon's collarbone, and Brendon moaned again, this time a sound Ryan knew to be involuntary.

Ryan's hips twitched with hot need. He lubed himself up and positioned himself between Brendon's legs. Brendon's thighs were already shaking, and Ryan couldn't wait to see what else he could do to him. He teased the head of his cock along Brendon's hole, then roughly thrusted all the way into him.

Brendon cried out behind the gag, sweat trickling down his temple. Ryan gave him a moment before he continued rocking his hips, going deep. Ryan felt close to the edge already, and thumbed the slit of Brendon's cock.

With a thrust hitting Brendon's prostate, Brendon came. Ryan followed soon after.

However shaky Ryan was, he didn't waste time to pull out after they both rode out their orgasms. Both were trembling, Brendon more so than Ryan. Ryan's hands fumbled as he undid the gag, then the blindfold, to aid Brendon's panting. His eyes were wide, bright brown, and Ryan smiled small, before leaning in to peck Brendon's lips.

"Here," Ryan said, and unlaced the cuffs around Brendon's wrists.

Brendon didn't say anything, but collapsed back into the bed. He didn't make any move to take the nipple clamps off, so Ryan did it for him, setting them down on the nightstand. With that taken care of, Brendon turned on his side and curled up a bit. He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm tired," he said, and it was a bit of a whine. "I don't wanna get up."

Ryan swooped down to kiss his cheek. He looked so at peace, that Ryan couldn't be anything other than as gentle as possible with him. He couldn't ruin that look. "You don't have to," Ryan said. "You can just stay here. I'll be right back."

Ryan left the bedroom to go into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up a bit and prepared a warm washcloth to take back to Brendon. He knew Brendon was drained after all that, and he didn't want Ryan to stop taking care of him yet.

Brendon's blinks were slow by the time Ryan returned to him. Ryan used the warm washcloth to soothingly clean the come and sweat off him. He spent a few minutes massaging Brendon's upper arms, loosening any tightness that came from pulling on the restrains and having his arms tied over his head.

"Come to bed," Brendon said. "I need you to lay with me to fall asleep."

Not that he really tried to, but Ryan couldn't contain a grin. He slipped under the sheets next to Brendon, and Brendon shifted to kiss Ryan's lips himself. "Goodnight, my love," Ryan said.

"Goodnight. I love you," Brendon replied.

"I love you, too."

Ryan wrapped an arm over Brendon's waist, pulling him close, back against his chest. With the other arm, Ryan lovingly—possessively—petted Brendon's hair until he fell asleep.

 


End file.
